Heaven's Warrior
by Hopeful Wings
Summary: An amnesiac with incredible powers and a mysterious past. A battle computer and a powerful orbital frame. A illegal weapons maufacturer that's enlisted the gov't and is out for blood. Can an unlikely hero discover his past in time?
1. Prologue: Prelude To Terror

Hey! This is my first story on Fanfiction, but it's not my first story. Actually, the only part of ZOE that I used was ADA and Jehuty. Please give it a try, I think you'll like it. As for other things, I'll do a shout out eventually and I'll try to update quickly. Sorry the prologue is so short. I promise everything else will be longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zone of the Enders and I don't own the title "Prelude to Terror" I do, however own everything else. MWUAHAHAHA!!!

**Prologue: Prelude To Terror**

_Clip, clip, clip_. The sound of shoes on tile floor echoed drastically in the otherwise silent hallway. White lights illuminated the metallic hallway. Door after mechanical door passed by on either side, each diagonal to the last. Silver plates with a code of numbers and letters announced the purpose and function of the rooms to those who worked there. Everything about the hallway was high tech and sterile. Lights blinked off key card slots on each door and hidden cameras recorded the movement and noise of everyone passing.

The particular man who strode down the hall stopped and looked up at one of the invisible cameras, a camera he was privileged to know the location off. Probing with his eyes he found the black dot on the ceiling that marked the machinery's presence. He stared hard into the soulless pit and muttered under his breath.

"Always watching." He started down the hall again, his white lab coat swishing with the movement of his legs. Finally he stopped at a door to his right marked E386O1. He slid his key card into the slot and the machine whirred silently as it processed the card. A green light flashed and the electronic door slid open with a _ssshhhhaaa_. He stepped in and pressed the light switch.

Lights popped on, revealing the huge lab computers, screens, and equipment that dominated the room. In the middle of the room four lights illuminated a crystalline cylinder reaching skyward. Submersed in its eerie green fluid was a young man. He floated upright in the fluid and a pair of beautiful, angelic wings on his back drew in on both sides of him, ready to close the view of the youth completely if needed. His short, white hair, which appeared green because of the fluid, floated as if caught in a breeze on a windy day. Handsome features lay serene in artificial sleep. He was wearing a white and blue striped wetsuit with leaf insignia. The doctor smiled warily and placed on hand on the glass.

"You will bring me great fame, slumberer. You are the ultimate weapon."


	2. Out of the Blood and Gunfire

Hello to anyone who happened to stumble into my clutches. I am profoundly sorry for not updating in forever, and I'm not going to make any excuses. So, you can hit me. winces Well, here's the next segment, and it's pretty long, so enjoy.

The steady beeping of a heart rate monitor rose above the other noise in the room. The monitor shared a screen with other vital physical data as well as mental activity and a 3-D diagram of a young man. A scientist stood next to the screen, scribbling away at calculation on a clip board. Every few minutes he would glance at the screen, push up his glasses, and shake his head. These activities were frequently accompanied by mutterings and exclamations. The young scientist dropped his pencil onto the clipboard and let out a loud sigh. He turned around and addressed his superior a few feet away.

"Dr. Morin, we cannot proceed with this. My calculations show only a 20 chance of success. Besides, it's very clear to anyone who looks at the subject's data that there is a high amount of mental activity going on in his brain. We can't risk him waking up." Dr. Morin turned to glare at his assistant and strode ominously towards the man.

"Dr. Schramer, we will continue with this operation because I say so. We do not have time to postpone the surgery because of one over-cautious assistant's opinion! Agents from the government will be here in three days. You're welcome to tell them that we don't respect their deadlines. Do I make myself clear?" asked Dr. Morin. Dr. Schramer pushed his glasses up his nose and scowled, his mouth open to disagree. "SCHRAMER!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" roared Dr. Morin.

"Crystal." replied Dr, Schramer sarcastically.

"Alright then. Dr. Datare, please begin. followed Morin. Datare nodded and began to flip switches on a control panel.

The sounds of machinery coming to life filled the room. The tank in the center began to slowly drain, the green liquid filtered out through seven tubes. Morin watched the figure in the container closely, determined to spot any sign of movement. As he moved to turn away a movement caught his eye. He stopped and blinked. Had he really seen one of the hands move? He peered at the limb in question and the fingers flexed again. Horror dropped into the pit of his stomach like a chunk of ice and he opened his mouth to give the order that would stop the procedure. But before he could utter a sound from his lips and ear piercing alarm sliced through the tense silence. Red lights flashed wildly on the terrified faces of his co-workers and assistants. Green fluid began to pour back into the tank, obviously on Datare's command.

"Datare! Status report!" he bellowed. Datare turned around as a great groan came from the tank. Both men chanced a glance. The youth inside had begun to stir. Computers all over the lab began to spark and short circuit, some even emitted small explosions.

"Sir, as you can see," replied Datare, gesturing to one of the few remaining computer monitors with the subject's data, "There is very high mental activity going on. I think he's overriding the safety precautions encoded in our hard drives." finished a now frantic Datare.

"I'd say he's doing more than that." mumbled Shcramer under his breath. "Well, what do we do?!" asked Morin angrily.

"Well, I can try and initiate the safety measures from this computer but I don't think..." Datare trailed off and his eyes widened as he stared at the tank. Morin slowly turned his head, terror rising up his throat. The subject was now conscious, and his piercing, vibrantly blue-eyed gaze bored into Morin.

It only started as a slight, annoying buzz in the back of his mind, but try as he might; Riven couldn't push it away. It kept growing, dragging him into awareness the larger it got. The cloud of numbness that surrounded his consciousness began to dissipate, leaving his mind clearer with each passing second. Slowly he became aware of his body, which led to a sensation that he was floating. Just as suddenly as consciousness began to return, it began to fade out. With a cry in his mind, Riven tried to grasp it and hold on. It still seeped out of his mind, as it had so many times before. Crying out in silent desperation, Riven focused on the "something" that was trying to drag him back into endless slumber. His mind latched onto it and he crushed it with all he was worth. He began to awaken again, unhindered by the "something" that had defeated him before. He flexed a few fingers in an attempt to speed up the process. It helped some and thoughts began to jumble themselves around in his head again. Slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes. Green wavered before his vision and than gave way to form green tinted men in white lab coats staring at him. Computer ringed the outside perimeter of the room. With rising horror Riven realized he was trapped in a tank of some kind with strange green fluid suspending him. He probed his memories for some reason he was here but to no avail. Everything was gone. His mind screamed in frustration but he forced himself to calm down. It would all come back soon. Tentatively he reached out his mind and called for a familiar voice.

_ADA? ADA, where are you?_ He almost cried with relief when the answer came.

_I am here. _the orbital frame battle computer replied.

_Where is Jehuty?_ questioned Riven.

_We are in the docking garage in the A west sector. _she replied.

_Right, I'll be there soon. Get ready._ affirmed Riven.

_As you wish._ Riven broke contact with ADA and focused on finding a way out. He reached out both hands and laid them against the smooth glass. Closing his eyes he focused on the glass. Jagged green lines mirroring the pattern on Jehuty gleamed just beneath his skin and blinked out. The glass gave a shutter and exploded outwards with in a shockwave of power. Riven spread his wings to catch the air but they were to wet. He dropped to the ground into a sitting position. He eyes stared intently at the ground until he could stop gasping in great breaths of air. Concentrating again, he dissolved his wings into a flurry of snow white feathers. Wet as they were, they'd only get in the way at the moment. Riven slowly lifted his head to look at his captors. They were all staring in horror at him. One held a gun but his hands were shaking so badly Riven doubted he'd be able to aim, much less pull the trigger. Carefully raising himself off the ground, Riven stood up on now steady legs. One of the doctors shook himself and yelled an order. "Stun him, you idiots!" Several men reached for stun guns but Riven was too fast. With lighting speed he reached the first man and grabbed his gun, meanwhile thrusting his elbow into the man's gut and flipping him onto the ground. He dodged the stun ray off another gun just in time. Sliding to the floor he whipped his legs around and toppled the second man, driving a fist into his chest as the man came down. Riven stood up and looked behind to find the other scientists reaching for guns and he bolted towards the door. He jammed the open button and fled down the empty corridor. He focused his mind in Jehuty and felt its presence in a large room just a few hallways away. Gritting his teeth, Riven picked up his pace and raced to his freedom.

"Here at Oso Corps we pride ourselves in making the most technologically advanced machines of our time. Hundreds of professionals labor everyday to help make our future a better one. Among our employees are some of the most renowned..." Renee blocked out the chiming sound of their tour guide's voice and instead concentrated on the building around them.

_Why did we have to go on such a stupid filed trip anyway?_ she grumbled to herself. A Mizone Highschool sophomore, Renee was forced every year to accompany her classmates on a trip to the business that made her hometown thrive. Many of her friends' parents and relatives worked at the Oso Corps, whose primary focus was innovative devices. Renee, however, had always suspected an ulterior motive. On the outside, Oso Corps was a network of brilliant engineers trying to prosper the human race, but there was sufficient evidence to suggest otherwise. Absolutely no one was ever allowed past a set of plain looking "doors" in an otherwise bare hallway. Renee had once caught a glimpse of someone entering the hallway on a previous field trip. High tech gadgetry lined the corridor inside and out. Many of the doors down the hallway boasted the sign for radiation. Also, Oso Corps owned a large plot of land about one hundred miles from the town, in the middle of the desert. Residents nearby reported explosions and strange lights appearing daily. Several times Renee had seen government agents in the lobby and that said nothing for the fact that all of Oso Corps inventions were somehow related to weapons. Renee's suspicions of Oso Corps' deception only grew every time she was forced to visit, so she'd decided to take matters into her own hands. As the tour group rounded a corner, Renee kept on the straight path that would lead her to the "doors". She continued casually down the hallway, pretending she was supposed to be there and fervently hoping no one caught her. Her class wouldn't notice her absence for a while. Rounding a bend she came upon the very object of her suspicion. In front of her loomed the ominous "doors". With a glance to see if anyone was around, she placed a hand on the door. As she was reaching down towards the doorknob she was startled when it suddenly turned. With a squeak Renee ducked into a shadowy corner and waited as a man in a lab coat exited. As soon as he turned the corner she leapt for the closing doors and caught them just in time. She quickly pulled herself inside and the doors clicked shut.

She stood in the hallway she'd seen before, surrounded by metallic walls and blinking locks. Staying close to the wall, she continued down the hallway. When she came to the end the hall split into to two different halls, each was leading into an opposite direction. She started violently when fast-approaching footsteps came from the hallway on her left. Before she had time to react a boy who looked around her age came racing down the hall. He halted in surprise a few feet away from her. Renee thought her heart would leap out of her chest. She'd been discovered. A second glance told her this young man was probably not going to report her. He was completely bare foot and dressed only in a skintight wet suit. She blushed when she realized how easily his well-toned muscles showed through. He had short, silvery white hair and a pair of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Both young people stood suspended in time for a few precious seconds.

Then footsteps came from the hall the boy had just come racing up and he shook himself out of the trance. With a nod in Renee's direction he took the hallway to her left and sped away as quickly as he'd appeared. Realizing she should probably take his queue, Renee ran as fast as she could the way she'd come and bolted out the forbidden doors. She didn't stop running until she reached the back of her class. Slowing to a halt she gasped in air as sweet relief and a burning desire to know more swallowed her up. Pushing both aside, Renee forced herself to absorb every word the tour guide was saying. But lingering in the back of her mind was still the question she wanted answered the most. What is Oso Corps up to?

Riven sprinted around the corner and was greeted with a blessedly familiar sight. A catwalk about three stories above the ground stretched across a huge garage. Next to the catwalk stood a magnificent human shaped metal machine. Jehuty. The imprinted jagged lines in its outer coating began to glow fluorescent green as soon as Riven approached. A scientist who stood near Jehuty and hadn't noticed Riven jumped a few feet back and adjusted his glasses. Riven ran to the orbital frame, ignoring the scientist who exclaimed in surprise. Placing his hand on the cold metal of the advanced weapon, Riven closed his eyes. The same lines that glowed on Jehuty began to radiate underneath his skin also. He smiled. It was good to feel something familiar. The metal around the cockpit flowed back to reveal the pilot's seat and inner workings of the machine. Riven opened his eyes and sprung into the cockpit as the metal closed over it.

"ADA, its good to see you." he breathed.

"You also." she replied. ADA was the advance back up battle system programmed into Jehuty to help the pilot. Riven placed his hands on two spheres half immersed in the arm rests and the spheres began to glow with the familiar green light. A green screen where a control panel should have been flashed Jehuty's condition and scanned the surroundings, feeding everything directly into Riven's brain. It appeared they were in some type of weapon factory which had in stock no short supply of mobile suits. Riven grinned confidently. The mobile suits and LEVs were nothing compared to their enhanced cousin, Jehuty. He could fend them off easily enough.

"Alright ADA, lets get out of here." Two wing-like thrusters on Jehuty's back sliced outward into the air, parallel to the ground, emitting a blue blast of light that propelled man and machine skywards. With a blast of the orbital frame's energy gun, the ceiling crumbled and revealed bright morning sky. Two mobile suits floated over the building, guns locked on Jehuty. "It looks like we've got company." Riven noted. He smiled grimly and with a shout, flew towards the attackers.

A siren penetrated the monotonous talk of the tour guide and cruelly deposited Renee back into reality. Restraining a squeak, she quickly glanced around to see where the noise had come from and saw her classmates doing the same. Red lights began to flash wildly about the air and the hallway they were walking through suddenly got a lot more crowded. The tour guide looked surprised, but quickly calmed herself. Waving a hand in the air to get the group's attention, she announced,

"We need to evacuate the building. There is no need to worry, as everything is under control." Renee wondered if it really was and how the tour guide knew anyway. "Please follow me to the emergency exit." As soon as the guide quit talking, everybody began to whisper. They all shuffled nervously after the woman, who seemed to know exactly what to do. She took them down a tan hallway and through several meeting rooms to a set of double doors. Holding open the door, she motioned for everybody to group outside. When everybody was out they continued down a side walk.

As the class turned a corner of the building, the guide suddenly froze mid stride. Surprise and curiosity registered in Renee's mind but no sooner had she stopped than the object of the woman's sudden halt came into view. Three massive machines stood locked in battle not fifty feet away. Everyone was trapped. The tour guide explained that the emergency doors were designed to lock so no one could re- enter the building and with an obvious effort to maintain her calm, relayed that they would have to wait for the battle to expire. Renee watched in awe as the three mobile suits faced each other off. Two were identical, obviously Oso Corps' suits by the familiar leaf insignia, but the other was something completely different. Renee had seen her share of LEVs and mobile suits on television but never had she seen any like this one. It wasn't as bulky as its opponents; it maintained a sleek, metallic design and looked to have superior mobility. It was much faster than the other two suits and remained out of their reach. Jagged green lines flashed on and off, etched into the strange metal of the machine. It flitted about the other two suits with ease, avoiding their attacks but making no attempt to launch one of its own. One of the Oso Corps suits slashed at it with a blade, but the defender dashed to the left and than unexpectedly straight for the offensive suit. A blade slide smoothly from the strange suit's arm and sliced neatly through the metal of the hunter turned hunted. The suit exploded in a rain of fire. The metal blade liquefied itself and reformed into a gun. Holding the gun above its head, the suit began to charge. Blue light congregated towards it and a ball of energy formed above the suit's gun. Swinging the gun at the other Oso Corps suit, it released the energy with a wave of power. The ball struck the remaining machine head on, causing a shock wave as the machine exploded and the ground rippled outwards. Dirt and debris gusted towards Renee and her classmates and they all ducked instinctively. Renee was the first one to stand and the winning suit swiveled around slowly. Her gaze traced the suit to the cockpit, where the pilot must be. The machine stood locked onto her gaze, its eerie green light washing over her.

Then suddenly the thrusters on its back flew out and shot the machine into the air. Renee watched as it became a small speck and than disappeared into the impossibly blue sky. Her friends were picking themselves off the ground now and the buzz of conversation could be heard. Renee stood transfixed. When she looked at her watch, she noticed it had all happened in less than a minute. With a last glance at the sky, she joined her class as they made their way towards the bus.


	3. Old Acquaintances

Really, I have a good explanation for not updating in so long. My computer was having some problems posting on Fanfiction. Thank you to all those who reviewed! It really keeps me going. This is for you.

Edward Hideo came to a stand still and gazed up at the stormy gray sky. Rain fell in big droplets, splashing in puddles already over-sized. He put his hands in his pockets and went on his way again, a solemn smile upon his face. Lightning zigzagged across the enraged sky, putting and extra spring into Edward's stride. Rain was okay, but lightning meant a storm, and Ed didn't really want to be caught up in one. His clothes, water-sodden and weighed down, hung on his tall frame limply.

Pulling his jacket a little closer, he hurried down an unreputable street Oson city. He'd somehow managed to get himself lost when he'd gone investigate a case for his job on the outskirts of the slum-like inner city. Picking up his pace yet again, Edward cringed as thunder crashed directly above him.

Up ahead, Edward saw something white floating on top a puddle. Sprinting over to it, he knelt down and carefully picked up the object. It was a large, snow white feather. Ed didn't know any bird with wings large enough to have feathers that big. He turned it over in his hands again and than stuffed it in his pocket. Caal would like it. He'd always been into to nature things.

A soft caress on Ed's shoulder caused him to jump in surprise and spin around. No one was there. Putting a hand on his shoulder he found another feather, identical to the first. He examined this one too. There was no apparent difference; both must have come from the same animal. He slowly raised his eyes to the sky, scouring it for whatever had dropped them. Only the elements gazed somberly back at him.

With a sigh, Ed took a left at the next corner and repressed a shudder. A pair of gleaming blue eyes peeked out at him from under a ragged brown blanket. Nothing else could be seen of the person. Only the eyes. The beautiful, dangerous eyes.

A light-brown haired boy sat wearily in his desk, chin in hand, and pencil eraser tapping against the wood. He sighed for what must have been the hundredth time, wishing in vain that the last bell would ring. He'd hoped to play basketball with his brother, but it didn't look like it'd work out in this weather. What had happened to sun? Not twenty minutes ago it'd been beaming down like no tomorrow. A voice jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Hideo, for the seventh time, would you please answer number fourteen?" Caal blushed and grabbed his geometry book, skimming the page for the question he'd need to answer.

Riven stared in shock at the man who'd come around the corner. Someone dressed like him, obviously a college student, must know better than to explore in this part of town. His mood lightened a little, though, suddenly not feeling so alone.

"Excuse me…" Edward trailed off, his voice failing him.

The stranger stood, eyes never leaving Ed's. He began to walk over, not caring if the blanket dragged in the water. When he was no more than two feet away from Ed he lowered the blanket to expose his face. Ed starred in shock, and than joy.

"Riven! Where have you been? What are you doing here?" He smothered a surprised Riven in a bear hug, finally letting go to size him up.

"Man its good to see you. Where have you been this past year?" Ed's smile faded slowly when his friend began to back away, a confused look on his face.

"Hey, Riven, what's wrong? Caal will be glad to see you." The silver eyebrows turned down and a strange look crossed Riven's face.

"I'm sorry; I don't know who you are." Ed took a step back. Didn't know who he was? What was going on?

"Riven, I…" Riven sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I'm really sorry, but I have no idea who you are. In fact, I don't remember much of anything. I won't trouble you any longer." Ed watched as his friend turned and began to trudge away.

"Wait." Riven's head looked over his shoulder. "Would you, I mean, will you stay with me? You look like you need someplace to go." Riven seemed to consider this and than walked back to Ed.

"Thank you…" he trailed off, searching for a name.

"Ed, my name is Ed." Riven smiled. "Thank you, Ed. I'd be honored to stay with you." Ed nodded.

"But first, we need to find a way out of this dump, c'mon." When Riven didn't follow, Ed turned around and burst into laughter. Riven wore a very comical expression, one of disbelief and shock.

"You mean to tell me we're lost?"

"Alright, this is it." exclaimed a triumphant Ed. After wandering around for two hours Ed had finally consented to asking directions and here they were, at Ed's apartment. Riven craned his head to observe the ten story building. It looked a little too high-class for a college student. Ed walked through the glass double doors and Riven followed, still examining the place. A grandmotherly looking woman at a reception desk beamed at Ed as he walked in the door.

"Why, Edward, you're back! Whatever took you so long" Ed smiled back and gave the woman a hug.

"I got lost." he replied sheepishly. She tried to look reprimanding but couldn't hide the smile that peeked out.

"What is Mr. Slate going to do with you." she sighed in mock exasperation. Riven was still admiring the marble interior when she addressed Ed again.

"Well, who have you brought with you" she exclaimed and bustled over to a surprised Riven.

"Mrs. Mason, may I introduce to a long lost friend, Riven Edge. I met him accidentally on my way back here." She enfolded Riven in a hug.

"You poor thing. I'm sure Edward can help clean you up a bit." she said with a hinting look a t Ed.

"Thank you, ma'am." Riven replied, trying to be polite.

"Why, what a polite child! You make sure he's treated well, Edward." Edward smiled.

"I will, Mrs. Mason. C'mon, Riven, my apartments' on the fourth floor." Edward began to walk off and Riven hurried to catch up with him.

"I thought you were in college. How can you afford this place" he questioned as they boarded an elevator.

"I never said I was in college. How'd you know" asked a suspicious Ed.

"Just a guess." shrugged Riven.

"Well, it was a good one. Anyway, I'm an intern a Slate Law Firm. They require every employee to live in this building." Riven whistled.

"Lucky. Was the Mr. Slate Mrs. Mason was talking about the owner"

"Yep, he's also the state attorney, so he's not really around much but he's kind of taken me under his wing. This building holds the law offices too, that's why there was a receptionist. Well, here we are." The elevator doors opened to reveal long hallway. Ed led them to a door labeled 219 and he slid a key card through the reader. The green light flashed on and Ed opened a door.

He lived in a spacious two bedroom apartment, with all the basics and then some. Ed walked in and dropped the key on the kitchen counter.

"Come on in. You can clean up in the bathroom over there" he nodded towards a door"I'll make some supper. When you're done you can borrow some of Caal's clothes. His rooms' the one on the left." Riven nodded and started to walk towards the bathroom, than suddenly stopped.

"Caal's your brother than" he addressed Ed. "Yep, he's at school though. He'll be home at five." Riven turned around and continued towards the bathroom.

A cream towel wiped away the steam that had clouded on the mirror. Riven set it down and stared at the reflection of himself. His silver-white hair hung shone oddly with the light of the bathroom. Wondering blue eyes probed the face in front of them, questioning, searching. Prominent cheekbones ran smoothly into a sleek but strong jaw. It was a handsome face, something many would envy, but to Riven, it was nothing more than _his_ face. His arms and chest were muscular but not bulky, the kind of build that comes from athletics.

Reaching over to the doorknob he grabbed a white, long sleeve shirt. He pulled it over his shoulders, adjusted the collar, and did up the buttons. Laying the shirt neatly over his jeans he was wearing, Riven flicked the bathroom light off and walked out of the bathroom. Ed was waiting with a plate of spaghetti and motioned for Riven to join him at the dining table. Riven pulled out the cherry wood chair and sat down.

"I hope you like spaghetti." sang Ed cheerfully. For the first time in a long while, Riven genuinely smiled. It felt good.

"I do." Ed smiled back and began to eat. Riven followed suit. The two young men made friendly conversation for a while until Ed asked a painfully simple question.

"So, you used to have brown hair. Why the change? What dye did you use" he shoveled another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. Riven froze and turned his head down. A blush crept across his face.

"I didn't." A few moments of silence passed until Ed coughed and looked at his watch.

"Well, its 4:45. I'd better go pick up Caal." Riven nodded and was about to get up when a question popped into his mind.

"Is there somewhere I can lay down? I've had a…long day." Ed scooped his keys from the counter and replied,

"Sure, you can sleep in Caal's room. He won't mind. I'll be back in twenty minutes." Riven murmured assent and stood up as the door closed behind Ed. He made his way to Caal's room and stepped inside, not bothering to turn on the lights. It was very tidy; everything was in its place.

A neatly made bed was positioned across the room from the door. Riven walked over to it and pulled back the covers. A picture caught the corner of his eye and he picked it up from Caal's desk. Two little boys with arms around each other smiled and waved to the camera. What appeared to be an amusement park bustled on behind them. Riven moved his thumb across the one on the right. He was a little brown-headed kid beaming into the photo.

Without warning, a tear slid across Riven's cheek and fell onto the glass of the frame. He was looking at a younger version of himself. A few vague memories of that trip floated in his head. He and the other little boy had begged his friend's brother, probably Ed, Riven mused, to take them on all the roller coasters and Ed had gotten sick. They'd bought cotton candy and rode the Ferris wheel at the end of the day. The whole park had been lit up like a fireworks display.

Riven smiled as he remembered. Setting the picture down, he undressed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He settled himself under the covers and soon his breathing slowed. For the first time in a long while, Riven felt hope.

"Are you serious" Caal exclaimed in surprise. He came to a halt in front of Renee and grabbed her shoulders.

"Did they really start fighting" Renee nodded and murmured a _mmhm_. Caal took his hands off his friend and they started walking again.

"The Oso Corps mobile suits couldn't lay a finger on the other one." Renee informed Caal. He let out a low whistle.

"So, what happened" he questioned.

"Well, the other suit just kept out of their reach. After a bit it took both of them out no sweat. I'm no expert, if you want to know more, watch the news."

"Sure thing" he replied enthusiastically. "There's Ed. I'll see ya later" Caal ran off to his brother's car, leaving Renee to muse by herself. Just what was that mobile suit anyway? And why did the Oso Corps suits engage it?

"You mean to tell me that he has no idea who we are" Caal blurted. Today was just shock after shock.

"Yep, I don't think he really knows who he is. When I called to him in the alley, he recognized his name, but I haven't questioned him further." Ed said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"And you just left him at the apartment? Alone" Ed turned to his worried little brother.

"Caal, he's lost his memory, not his wits. Besides, from what I observed, he's more capable now then ever to take care of himself. He said he was going to bed." Caal calmed down a little and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'll take your word. Did he look alright? Was he hurt" Ed laughed.

"Slow down with the questions. He looked fine, a little confused maybe. He's taller than you are now, and he died his hair. It's been two years, though, what can you expect." Caal sighed.

"Did he mention his new foster parents" A frown crossed the older sibling's face.

"No, he didn't. I can't help but wonder what happened to him. It didn't seem like the time to push it, so I left him alone. We just talked about everyday things. By the way, I found something you might like." Ed removed the two feathers from his coat pocket and handed them to his brother.

Caal's face brightened as he eagerly took the feathers and began to examine them. "Wow! These are huge! Did you see what kind of bird they were from" Caal questioned excitedly.

"I'm not so sure it was a bird." Ed answered.

"What do you mean by that" Before Ed could answer they pulled into the parking ramp.

"I'll tell you later. Don't wake up Riven, he's had a long day."

A fat manila folder smacked down onto the wooden desktop. The man behind the desk pried his eyes off his computer screen and looked up to the gentlemen who'd brought him another case.

"Morrison, we've got another case from the government." Morrison folded his arms non-chalantly.

"I'm listening." he replied. The other man cleared his throat and opened the folder.

"This one's from pretty far up the line, so you'd better do as they say. Apparently the government was about to get its hands on a top-secret weapon built by a barely legal weapons manufacturer. The manufacturer is a company called Oso Corps. Outside they deal in new inventions and such, but inside…well, you know how it goes. Any who, the scientists at Oso Corps lost the weapon and the government wants it back ASAP. Nobody's suppose to know they were dealing with an illegal manufacturer an Oso's got its own rep to keep up. Both want this done as quickly and quietly as possible, but they'll endorse pretty much anything as long as we get the weapon back to them. Now, here comes the hard part. The weapons' a seventeen year old boy."

Morrison's eyebrows knit together as his partner flipped to a photo.

"So, Ford, they want us to get this kid back for them before anybody finds out what's going on." Ford nodded.

"However, the government's got a reason to be worried. This kid is a one of a kind break through in biological weaponry. It seems Oso Corps went all the way with this one. They infused his blood with liquid Metatron. It should have killed him. It didn't." Morrison held up a hand for Ford to stop.

"You're telling me they dumped the strongest, most dangerous metal known to man into some kid's bloodstream? And he lived" Ford nodded.

"There's more. They took the Metatron off an orbital frame. We have reason to believe that he's got some kind of 'connection' with the frame." Morrison was leaning forward and intently studying the pictures and information in the manila folder.

"So" he whispered"Just exactly what were they trying to accomplish here" Ford bent down lower and in a strained voice replied,

"I don't know what they were initially trying to do, but they succeeded in making the human equivalent of an orbital frame. They created the strongest being on earth and we have absolutely no idea where he is. Or, more importantly, what he plans to do." A bead of sweat trickled down Morrison's face.

"When do we start" he asked. "Right now. We have some background information on the kid, who he used to be and such." Ford flipped to a page with two pictures.

"Our biggest lead right now is two brothers living in the vicinity. They used to know the kid pretty well. We should start with them. We'll have to pull the younger one, Caal, out of school though." His partner nodded.

"Whatever it takes. The most advanced weapon known to man is running around unhindered. At this point, I'm willing to do just about anything to get him back."


	4. The Wrath of Heaven

**Sorry I didn't update in so long. This story IS alive, and I have a lot more to post that's already written. Please enjoy this chapter. I made it extra long for you guys! **

Riven's eyes fluttered open to a serene, sun washed room. His muscles tensed immediately, ready for action, but than he remembered where he was and relaxed. He snuggled back into the blankets, not wanting to lose their warmth, and emitted a small sigh.

Someone was banging around in the kitchen. Riven smiled. It was a strangely comforting noise. The racket stopped and the TV started up. The channels changed a few times and finally decided on what sounded like the news. Riven tuned in to what the anchorwoman was saying.

"We have some breaking news today. A seventeen-year-old boy was reported missing this morning. Riven Morin, the son of Dr. William Morin, was last seen in his father's office at Oso Corps at around ten o'clock yesterday. Police are on…"

Riven froze in shock. _Dr. Morin. Where have I heard that name before?_ His thoughts grinded wildly, trying to turn out an answer. _I know! One of the scientists at Oso Corps yesterday called a man Dr. Morin. I know he's not my father, my parents are dead and… that was sudden. _He smiled despite the circumstances. Maybe his memories were coming back after all.

Riven steered his mind back onto the matter at hand._ Come to think of it, I got out of there around ten o'clock. _His eyes widened in horror and he shot out of bed. He frantically began to rummage for his clothes.

_They must be looking for me. I have to get out of here. _Another thought hit him with such force he dropped his remaining article of clothing and steadied himself on the desk.

_They know! They _must _know about Ed and Caal. I can't let them get to any of us. _He slipped his shirt on and buttoned it. He raced for the door but it opened and he crashed into Ed. Riven hurriedly backed up and tried to find a way around his friend.

"Slow down, Riven. What's wrong?" Riven gritted his teeth. He could easily push past Ed but he didn't want to hurt him. He met Ed's eyes and spoke earnestly.

"We have to leave. Tell Caal we have got out of here!" Ed put a hand on Riven's shoulder.

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about and Caal's at school, its nine, but I've got some good news. I found your father. He's looking for you; they have it on television. Isn't that great?" Riven lurched out of Ed's grip and stumbled backwards.

"He's not my father or my foster father!" Riven watched his friend's eyes soften.

"I know this must be hard and all, you not remembering anything. But we can get this all sorted out. Let's call the number they had and talk to your dad." Ed took a step back when Riven looked up at him. His eyes were wild with determination and urgency.

"He'll kill you! He'll kill you _and_ Caal and take me back there! I can't let him do that! I don't have time to explain. I'm sorry I got you into this mess but we have to go. Please, trust me." Ed swallowed hard and eyed his pleading guest.

"Alright, but promise me you'll explain when there's time." Riven nodded solemnly.

"I will. Where are your keys? We have a class to crash."

**Ed pulled his car into a visitor parking space and pulled the keys out of the ignition.** Riven leapt of the vehicle, making a beeline for the front doors of Mizone Highschool. Ed quickly caught up with his friend.

"Do you know what class Caal's in?" Riven asked hurriedly as they approached the doors.

"Nope. We'll have to ask at the office." Riven swung open the heavy steel doors with ease and started to run down the hall.

"Where's the office?" Ed drew alongside and pointed to a door just down the hallway. They reached it and Riven quietly opened the doors, drawing the attention of the two students and several secretaries inside. He was trying to hold his urgency in check, fearing he'd alert someone to the fact that something was wrong. They strode quickly up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I need to talk to Caal Hideo. Can you tell me what class he's in?" he asked politely. The plump woman at the front desk looked up from her computer screen. She had outrageously styled hair, so overly curled and crimped it looked fake. Her cat eye glasses framed dull, droopy eyes, with which she regardless them annoyingly. She looked extremely bored.

"I'm sorry. Mizone Highschool does not release student information to anyone but legal guardians." she replied in a nasal voice. Her expression never changed. Riven was about to give her a second chance, but a better opportunity presented itself. The office doors flew open and two policemen, guns raised, moved in. One of the girls in the office gave a squeak. Both officers trained their guns on him as soon as they saw him.

"Sir, please come with us." Were they kidding? There was no way Riven would even consider it.

"I'd rather not." he replied dully.

"I'm afraid that's not an option. We're under orders to do whatever it takes to bring you in." answered one of the men.

"Figures." Riven mumbled. With lightning speed that gave neither man time to react, he launched himself at the first man, grabbing his arms and bringing them over his head as both of them tumbled to the ground. The other policeman lowered his gun, unable to shoot because his buddy blocked his aim.

As Riven and the man rolled in a somersault he twisted the man's arms around and grabbed his gun, finishing by rolling off the top of him and into a standing position, gun trained on the second man. Hardly having time to react, the other police officer shot, but missed Riven by a good breadth. Riven rolled to the side and landed in back of his opponent. As the man turned around Riven dove into him, knocking both of them to the floor, one of the officer's arms pinned beneath him.

The man tried vainly to grab Riven's gun but Riven snatched the officer's arm free arm and pressed a thumb to a certain spot on his neck, causing the man to pass out. He leapt up nimbly, all of the action happening in the space of a few seconds. Ed stared open-mouthed at him. Riven drew the gun up and pointed it at the secretary, his voice coming out in a low whisper.

"Let's try this again. Where is Caal Hideo's class?"

**Riven sprinted down the hall, his gun held in both hands and pointed towards the floor.** Ed was panting somewhere behind him. Riven skidded to a halt in front of the door and slammed a booted foot into it. Ed watched in disbelief as the metal hinges bent and almost gave way.

Riven spun around swung his elbow into the door and sent it flying into the opposite wall of the classroom. Someone screamed from inside. Ed grabbed the doorpost to steady himself and watched as Riven calmly entered the room, gun visible to all.

Caal was startled out of his trance-like state when a thud and a groaning noise came from the class room door. It bent sharply inward and almost fell through. His teacher jumped back and stifled a scream. Someone to his left shrieked as the door came flying across the front of the room and crashing into the wall.

The teacher stared wide-eyed at the demolished door and than turned slowly to the door frame. A figure stood in the shadow of the doorway. It stepped into the room and the light and Caal tumbled out of his chair in shock. His best friend, the one he hadn't seen in two years, walked to the center of the room, a gun in his hand. Caal's own brother leaned in the doorway. Caal wasn't sure why he'd thought his friend would be the same old Riven.

The young man in front of him was a completely different person. He was taller by a good six inches than he'd been before, with a good deal more muscle. His hair was silver-white, and just a bit longer than it had been, sweeping down into his eyes. His face had lost any remaining childish pudginess; it was leaner, sleeker, and smoother, just like the rest of his body.

And there was a hardness to him, something that wasn't like him at all. He held the gun like he knew how to use it; his stance was the stance of a fighter, confident and ready. When he spoke, his voice was deeper also, unbroken and rich. Was this the same youth Caal has known those two years ago?

"I need to speak with Caal Hideo. It's very urgent." Caal stood up and made his way around his frightened classmates to his friend.

**Riven turned his head and held his friend's gaze, relief flooded his azure eyes. **

What precious little he remembered of his friend seemed to match the young man standing in front of him.

"Caal, tell him he's crazy. You have _no_ idea what we've been through and he still won't tell me why." Ed breathed from the doorway jokingly. Caal smiled.

"Riven, you're crazy." Riven stifled a laugh and regained his composure. "It's serious though. We need to get out of here." Caal nodded.

"Alright, I trust you." he replied. "Some how I knew you would." his tone of voice was genuine. They picked their way to the door and Ed, who'd now rested enough to continue. The three stepped out of the classroom and Caal voiced the thought on everyone's mind.

"Where now?" Ed looked at Riven who looked down the hallway and tensed. A group of policemen and a SWAT team where running down it and towards the little group. Riven grabbed Caal's arm and raced the other direction.

"Not that way." he said almost humorously. "Is there another way out besides the front doors?" he questioned Caal.

"There's an emergency exit near the back of the school." Ed stuck his head between the two.

"It'll do." replied a thoughtful Riven. Caal took the lead as they hurried down the halls of the school.

As they turned a corner somebody collided with Riven. He barely flinched, but the person fell backwards. The girl on the floor looked up at him with surprise and opened her mouth to scream when she saw his gun. Riven bent down and pressed his hand against her mouth.

"Please don't scream." he asked quietly. She nodded and he took his hand away. With disbelief he realized it was the girl he'd seen at Oso Corps.

"You!" he breathed. She looked about to say something but he cut her off. "No, don't talk. The less you know of me the better. Please, just pretend we never saw each other, it's for your own good."

She looked at him defiantly, but Riven decided to make his exit. He quickly caught up with Ed and Caal. Caal stopped in front of a metal door with a pad lock. "This opens to the school's back lawn and athletic fields. It's locked though." Riven raised his gun and aimed it at the lock.

"No problem." he said over the gunshot. The lock fell off and Ed opened the door. The three companions stumbled into the blinding light outside. Before them stretched a massive field of neatly trimmed grass. Footsteps thudded close behind and Riven lead them in a sprint for the front of the school.

Not three feet later a troop of police officers came around the side they were headed for. A bead of sweat rolled off Riven's face as he spun to head in the other direction. No good. More law enforcement officers came from there to. A man in a khaki coat followed by yet another flock of policemen came through the door Ed, Caal, and Riven had come through not moments before. Riven backed up slowly.

_I could outrun them, no problem. But Ed and Caal can't. _He gritted his teeth.

That left one solution.

**Morrison studied the three young men before him. **Two were around the same height, one had brown hair and the other had silver. The latter gripped a gun tightly. The third was a younger version of the brown haired youth. Those would be the brothers, Ed and Caal. That meant the gun toting youth was who they were after.

"Riven Edge, by order of the Oson City police, drop your weapon and hold up your hands." Morrison watched the youth decide. This kid wasn't crazy enough to think he could take them all on, was he? Morrison was pleased to see Riven drop his weapon to the ground. The other two looked at their friend in disbelief.

But instead of raising his hands, Morrison's quarry fell to his knees and his hands dug into the soft earth. Sweat dripped down his face and onto the ground. His teeth were tightly clenched together, a look of pain and determination on his face.

**It only took Riven a second to make his choice.** He dropped the gun, watching it fall to the ground almost in slow motion. He initiated the process in his body, feeling pain and a tingling sensation creep up his back. The fiery hotness of the pain flared quickly and he dropped to his hands and knees, gasping and sweating.

**Caal watched his friend in horror.** What was Riven doing? He had been so determined to get away, but now it looked as if he was giving up. A pained intake of breath drew Caal out of his trance. Riven was breathing very hard, intense pain evident in each ragged breath.

"Riven…?" Caal hesitated. Riven's shirt tore in two places on his upper back. The smooth skin underneath stretched taut and broke open, leaving two gaping lacerations.

"Riven!" Caal heard his brother call with anxiety. The wounds grew larger and a soft mass coated in warm blood began to emerge from each cut. The growths grew bigger and taller, the blood on them running off in rivulets revealing white underneath. Suddenly Caal realized what was happening.

Wings! Riven was growing wings. The pair of feathered appendages reached skyward, their full height over eight feet. Blood still dripped off them, falling into Riven's hair and clothes. His breathing slowly returned to normal and his body relaxed again.

**Morrison stood stunned**.

"How did he…? Wha…?" he stuttered. Riven stood slowly until he was at full height. The wings beat down once, shaking off the excess blood. A pair of blazing, ethereal eyes searched out his own.

"What will it take…," a menacing voice cut through the silence, "…for you to leave here?" Morrison's eyes hardened into a glare. He had never backed down. He _would_ never back down.

"I am under orders to…" "NO!" He was cut off by an outburst. "Forget about orders! What will it take for you to leave here?" Impatience laced the voice of the winged speaker.

"I never back down." retorted Morrison meaningfully.

"Fools!" came the reply.

**Renee sat stunned, her emerald green eyes wide in disbelief.** It'd been the same boy she'd seen at Oso Corps. She gingerly touched her cheek where is hand had been. It was still warm. She remembered the gentle but firm hand. A slow blush crept over her cheeks and she shook her head. _No, Renee. Pull yourself together. _She stood up and dusted off her skirt.

What was it he'd said? _"Forget about me."_ The words echoed in her head. Fat chance. Something was amiss here and she wasn't going to be left out of the circle. As she replayed the scene her mind she came across a vital piece of information.

Caal and Ed had been with him. The single recurrent question popped into her head once again. Why? Why should she stay away from him? Why were Caal and Ed with him? Why was he running? The mystery man could answer all of her questions, she was sure.

It revolved around him. But Renee had no hope of ever seeing him again. Than it hit her. She cursed herself for not having thought of it before. A spark of determination entered her eyes as she fled quickly down the hallway.

**"Chief! Hey Chief!"** An annoyed glint crossed the chief's eye and he waved off the man he'd been talking to.

"What now?" he replied exasperatedly to the young wreck crew worker who'd so badly needed his attention.

"We found something. I think you should see It." the man breathed. The chief let out a disapproving grunt.

"Can't you do it yourself? I hired you so I didn't have to do it all." The younger employee shook his head vigorously.

"I know, but I really think…" The chief cut him off with a glare.

"Alright, but this better be worth my time." The two men of the wrecking crew began to rapidly walk through the vacant and crumbling warehouse. It was scheduled to be destroyed so a mobile suit part factory could be built. The crew was just following their standard procedure of assessing the building to be destroyed. A few empty warehouse garages later the chief was losing his patience.

"For your sake I hope we're almost there. I don't have time to waste on petty decisions. This is what we pay you…"

He trailed off as the object the 'petty decision' was to be made about came into view. It was, in fact, very far from petty. The chief's jaw worked slightly at the sight of an immense structure towering to the garage ceiling.

"We think it's a mobile suit, sir." chimed in the crewman.

"Well, that's obvious. Any dimwit could see that." The captain's insulting statement was actually a kind of ruse to hide his surprise. The machine was different than any he'd ever seen before, and by the looks of it, someone had dumped it here recently. There was nothing junky about it.

"Probably one of the new models." the chief mumbled. "Should we call the government, sir?" The chief's brain was racing. A suit like this would fetch a hefty price. Enough to live comfortably for a long while. On the other hand, whoever owned the mech was probably coming back for it.

"Um, well, uh…" He cleared his throat. What should be done indeed?

**Riven gritted his teeth and drew his icy eyes away from the officer in charge**. He tilted his head to the left slightly, where Ed was standing and spoke softly.

"Ed, I want you to take Caal and get out of here. Get as far away as possible, but don't go home. I will find you." A determined look crossed Ed's face and he nodded. He put a hand on Caal's shoulder and smiled sadly.

"Let's go." Caal's face twisted with anger.

"NO! I won't leave you Riven! We can help!" Riven turned to his other friend and looked over him calculatingly.

"It is better that you go. I cannot fight my best if I have to protect someone." Caal threw Ed's hand off his shoulder and took a step forward, fists clenched.

"I'm staying whether you like it or not. You need my help." Riven's eyes flashed and for a moment uncertainty flitted across Caal's features.

"Go. Go now." Caal opened his mouth for a retort but Riven cut him off with a downward slash of his hand.

"NO! I will not here any more of your excuses! Now leave!" Caal glared at his friend but allowed Ed to lead him away. As soon as the pair turned around they began to run. Riven nodded, relieved. He turned his attention back to the police.

"If you _ever_ hurt them in any way, I will make you wish you never laid eyes on me." Riven's face and voice were the picture of cool serenity, but his eyes betrayed his true emotions. They blazed with cold fiery, waiting to be unleashed. The lead cop eyed him suspiciously and burst out laughing.

Riven only watched him warily. When his laughter had died down the cop smiled and spoke.

"Those are big words, but can you back them up? Whatever you think, you are still Oso Corps' lap dog. I am here to return you to them." Morrison's eyes widened a hair when jagged green lines flashed underneath Riven's skin.

"I am no one's lap dog." The grass at his feet stirred slightly in a nonexistent breeze. Green ran up Riven's skin again, this time continuing to fade in and out. A greenish gust sprang up near his feet and spiraled around his body.

He held out both of his hands to his sides, palms facing Morrison and his gang. The wind snaked down his arms and into his palms, forming two balls. Morrison watched, eyes narrowing, waiting for Riven to make a move. Some of his men fidgeted behind them but he motioned for them to hold.

He himself tightened his grip on his gun and readjusted his finger on the trigger. The barrel held a new kind of bullets, rubber ones with a taser-like tip that pumped 50,000 volts of electricity into whatever they hit. They should do the job nicely. Almost quicker than the eye could trace, Riven leapt towards them, crossing his arms and flinging them out in front of him, the balls of energy blasting forward. Morrison's face registered shock and then fear.

The boy had moved quicker than he'd anticipated. He pulled the trigger once, twice, three times even as he heard the guns of the others around him going off. The balls of energy dug straight into the earth on either side of them, but the smile at the horrible accuracy of the boy that had crossed Morrison's lips quickly dissipated. Huge shockwaves sped out from where the balls had hit, sending ground and greenish air rippling horrifyingly fast at the officers.

The bullets were blown out of the way by the waves and Morrison had no time to react. The waves crashed into his body as well as the men around him. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he suspected several of his ribs cracked. He was thrown to the ground several feet away from where he had been standing. His mid section screamed with protest when he tried sit up and he only fell back down, breathing heavily. His brow furrowed.

_I underestimated him!_ He chided himself.

But it seemed the boy was not quite done with him yet. Morrison managed to prop himself up just enough to see Riven striding slowly over to him. He frantically groped for his gun, but spotted it yards away. His eyes turned back to the young man, watching him advance slowly.

Something silvery and liquid-like slid out of the youth's arm, near his wrist, and solidified into a foot long blade extending from his wrist. Riven stopped and knelt down beside Morrison, eyes flashing icy daggers. He deftly swung the blade, letting it come to a rest uncomfortably snug on Morrison's neck.

"I warned you once. Count this your second warning. I never want to see your face again." He straightened and faced the other direction, away from Morrison, but he didn't take a step further.

Morrison watched in satisfaction and horror as a steel tip protruded from Riven's side. Crimson droplets dripped from the tip before it was yanked out.


	5. The Way Things Stand

**Yah, it's been awhile. Sorry 'bout that. Good news is, Trojianmaru got me thinking, so hopefully this won't be a lone update. **

**Riven turned grimly around, preparing himself for flight, and stopped dead in his tracks.** Fiery pain laced up his side as something cold and hard slid through his side.

He found himself staring in the face of a heavily breathing police officer. The man's hand dropped off the knife and his body collapsed limply. Riven stood in shock for a moment and then looked down to his wound. He'd been too confident, believing no one would be able to stand after his shockwaves.

He gripped the hilt of the knife and slid it free, gasping as it tore at his flesh. It was a bowie knife with long, sharp teeth. He dropped it to the ground, watching it tumble to land beside the unconscious policeman who'd stabbed him.

Hot blood ran down his side to pool at his feet. He tore off a sleeve from his shirt and wrapped it around his wound, securing it tightly. The wound protested, and he gritted his teeth. He beat his wings down, ignoring the screaming in his side and took to the sky.

**Morrison watched Riven soar gracefully away and allowed himself a grim smile.**

"Not a lap dog, a wolf." He whispered.

**Meanwhile, Ed and Caal were a few miles away in a large park. **They'd gone their often with their dad and Riven when both were little. It was a nice getaway from the hectic city atmosphere of Oson. There was even a stream and a small lake and sometimes people were swimming or out in boats.

They'd gone fishing there numerous times. Right now, the two brothers were pushing their way through the thick underbrush of a large clump of trees.

The overgrown branches and thorns caught at their pants and jackets, but they kept on. Caal heard Ed mumbles something under his breath up ahead, and he was sure he'd agree with whatever the complaint was. Had it always been such a chore to climb through this grove?

When they were younger they'd stumbled upon a little clearing in this very grove of trees. It was well hidden and they'd spent many hours playing all sorts of games away from other people. Caal was sure it had been years since either one of them had visited this place; maybe that accounted for the thicker than normal foliage.

His brother exclaimed in triumph a little ways away and Caal hurriedly fought his way to him. The clearing was still their, albeit smaller and more weedy than the last time they'd seen it. Ed sat down in the middle and gazed up at the sky. Caal joined his older sibling. 

"How is Riven going to find us here? He probably doesn't remember ever coming." Ed turned his head over to his brother.

"I don't know if he'll have a chance to come looking for us." Caal swallowed.

"What do you mean?" Ed turned away and stretched out on the grass.

"Can he really take on all those cops alone?" Ed let the question linger in the air, and Caal suddenly burst out angrily.

"Then why did we let him do it alone! Why did we abandon him?" Caal shouted.

"Ed sighed and turned to his brother.

"Don't you see, we'd give him a weak spot. He'd have to fight and protect us." Caal was about to retort but all the anger drained out of him.

"It just doesn't' feel right, leaving him all alone." Ed put an arm around him.

"I know, but we couldn't have done anything if we'd stayed. All we can do is pray he makes it out okay." Caal nodded and then spoke.

"But that still doesn't solve the problem of him finding us."

"Somehow, I think that if he can beat all those cops, finding us will be the easy part."

A rustling in the bushes woke Ed and Caal a few hours later. They both sat there, waiting to see who had found them, friend or foe.

A head of silver hair popped through and Caal rushed to help his friend. Riven finally managed to untangle himself and fell into the clearing. Ed watched quietly, realizing Riven's wings were gone. Both brothers waited for Riven to catch his breath, though they were eager for an explanation. When

Riven finally looked up, Caal and Ed knew immediately that something was wrong. He was very pale and his eyes betrayed pain. Before he could say anything, Ed's eyes snagged on Riven's side.

Riven's hand was pressed hard against something, so hard his knuckles were white. Blood escaped around the hand and dripped down to his side and into the grass. By Caal's paling face, he had noticed it too.

"Riven! What happened?" Caal blurted, his voice laced with concern. Riven laughed, albeit weakly and tried to wave off his friends' concern.

"It…it's just a little…cut." He managed. But the flow of blood had not stopped and Ed now realized the wound went all the way through Riven's side. Trying to stay calm, he spoke slowly.

"Riven, we need to get you to a doctor." 

Riven's head swayed from side to side, disagreeing. He looked up at the brothers and smiled, about to say something, but his eyes widen and he slumped over, unconscious. The brothers rushed to his side.

"Ed, what do we do?" Caal breathed frantically. 

"He needs a doctor, we have to…" His voice was cut off by a strange chiming sound.

Caal spotting something in Riven's jean pocket and pulled it out. It was a strange, circular disc, an inch or so thick. There was a green oval in the middle that lit up as the thing chimed.

Caal looked at his brother, confused. A voice broke through the clearing and the chiming stopped. The voice was coming from the disc.

"I have assessed his injuries. I will mend them if you bring him to me." It was a woman's voice, but strangely metallic and devoid of any emotion. 

"Who…who is this?" Ed asked, carefully.

"I am ADA. Please bring him here." The green oval projected a map of the park in the air and a glowing dot appeared near the place they were now.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"We do not have time for trust. You do not have any other options." Ed had to agree, she was right. 

"Alright. We'll be there."

"Affirmed." 

**Ed gasped a breath of air and plopped to the ground, exhausted**. The trek hadn't been that long, but Riven was pretty heavy when he was slung over your shoulder. Caal sat down beside him after checking Riven's makeshift bandage.

The glowy-map-thingy had led them to a deserted part of the park. It was pretty open, but a few trees at intervals afforded some privacy. Ed glanced around, but no one besides Caal and Riven where in sight. 

He sighed and put his head in his hands. He heard Caal roll over in the grass and then a loud exclamation. Looking up, his breath caught in his throat. A mobile suit sliced through the air in the distance, rapidly approaching. Jagged green lines gleamed brilliantly on its armor.

A hiss from Caal brought Ed's head around. The same jagged lines on the mobile suit glowed beneath Riven's skin, growing in intensity as the strange mobile suit neared there position. Ed stood transfixed as the mobile suit landed in front of them. He waited, patiently for someone to come out of the cockpit, but no one did.

Riven stirred in his sleep, reaching out a hand for the mobile suit. A voice emanated from the suit. It was the woman.

"Give him to me." The suit held out a hand and Caal and Ed moved Riven cautiously onto the appendage.

"Get on." Obeying without protest, Ed and Caal mounted also and the strange suit lifted them to the cockpit. The metal flowed open to reveal an empty cockpit, the eerie green light of its machinery glowing softly.

"What!" Caal exclaimed at finding the cockpit empty. And, to his surprise, the voice spoke again.

The computer pulsed with green light, in sync with the strange voice. 

"I am ADA. I am Jehuty's battle AI." Two brothers sat stunned, staring blankly at the empty cockpit and at the mobile suit they now knew was Jehuty.

All of a sudden, the back of the pilot's seat shifted, folding forward to reveal a glass seven-foot tank fitted snugly behind it. Metal coils snaked out of the top and wrapped around Riven's arms and midsection, gently lifting him into the glass cylinder and securing him.

The glass slid over the opening to cover it and green liquid began to fill the tank. When all was completed, ADA spoke again.

"Jehuty has a back chamber that can be converted into a healing machine. Riven will be safe here. When he is healed, I will contact you."

Ed and Caal watched their friend in the strange healing mechanism. The blood flow of the wound had stopped already. The mechanical coils still held him suspended, and the green lines flashed up and down underneath his fair skin.

"What…happened to you, Riven?" Caal whispered softly.


End file.
